Glee - Holidaying In Cyprus
by funnygirl321
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction so please go easy on me. Basically the story is about the glee members going on holiday and competing in competition to get some money to fund the club. The story commerces from season 2 but all the character old and new from season 4 would be included. Common Pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Good and Bad News

**Chapter 1 - Good and Bad News**

Dumpy! That's how Ohio is looking at the moment. The rain has constantly being pouring down heavily for the past 2 weeks. New directions are not looking forward to their vacation as school will be ending in days' time. Mr. Shue had walked into the choir room with excitement on his face. He gave the kids a one side glance and walked to the board; pause then he wrote 'competition'. The student read what he had just written on the board.

'Mr. Shue, don't get me wrong, I like to sing in front of thousands of people but tomorrow is our vacation where we want to get away from each other. No offence' pointed out Rachel who got hateful stare from her band mate. However, knowing Rachel she ignores them and carried on what she was saying.

'Why are we going to compete I mean there are legal stuff as the competition season is at its end and we lost.' 'No thanks to you and belly flop over here' retorted Santana.

Mr. Shue was down founded and gave the kids one more look before getting his bearing together.

'Ok guys, we lost but that should not be the one thing that brings you down. Have you heard this saying…' asked Mr. Shue

'What saying' asked Kurt leg crossed not looking interested what so ever? Mr. Shue shook his head and proclaimed

'… what is one lost is one's gain.'

They all looked at Mr. Shue like he gained two more heads. He could not contain his joy anymore, and cried out

'We are all invited to have a vacation in Cyprus as long as we compete in a competition and on top of that the winner gets $50,000 which will benefit us don't you think.'

At first the students were just staring at their crazy teacher but when it sank in all they could do was rejoice and jump for joy.

'Whoa! Well I need to call my parents and exclude myself out of our family vacation this year' beamed Artie.

When Artie said it, some of the kids realized that they have other commitments that cannot be broken. Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Puck, Kurt and Finn stopped jumping and went to Mr. Shue to explain their situation. Sam, Brittany, Tina and Artie just looked at their friends. Rachel looked at her band mates and said sorry then walked out the choir room with disappointment. A few minute passed and Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Puck, Kurt and Finn followed Rachel out of the choir room. Mr. Shue just stares out the door where his kids have just excited.

Artie looking confused asked Mr. Shue 'Why have they walked out'

'Don't they want to go to Cyprus with us?' frowned Tina.

All Mr. Shue was able to do was shaking his head and answered 'Talk to them. Maybe you will be able to persuade them. If not meet me at my house so I can give you the details and we will talk from there on what we can do.'

'What time?' asked Brittany?

'Around 7 pm' sight Mr. Shue before walking out the choir room living Sam, Brittany, Tina and Artie buffed upon how they are going to persuade their friends.

Most of the members of the new direction had attended at the Lima bean. Quinn and Puck were the last members to arrive. They walked to the table where their friend sat talking. When they were all settled, Artie rolled his chair in front of the table where his friends and band mate where able to see him.

He pushed his glasses towards his nose and rested his hand on his tights then proclaimed 'You all know why we are here.' Finn was the only one who nodded and the rest stared at Artie as he continued ' Well, me, Tina, Brittany and Sam are just confused onto why we can't all go to Cyprus together and have a vacation of the life time.'

'Because, unlike you we can't just drop everything go packing and get on a plane to Cyprus. Do you know why? Because we all have family commitment that we can't just pass because there is a better opportunity. By the way Mr. Shue should have told us like weeks before so we could prepare. This is too short notice.' pointed out Santana.

'I mean, Santana do have a point there. Family is important, we all are families but we all had plans before school ended and family comes first' proclaim Quinn.

'To be fair, even though I don't care, Mr. Shue should have given us head ups. Ok I see where he is coming from. I mean we lost National so to make us feel better he has surprised us with a vacation to Cyprus. It would be nice to go but competing again after Nationals is hurtful and we also have other things we could be doing and needs to be done here in Ohio' explained Puck.

'Yeah, I get where you are coming from but it will be nice to just ask Mr. Shue when will be going and getting back because I have a feeling that it will not clash with the family commitment that you guys have.' doubted Sam.

'We all need you at Cyprus. It will not be the same without all of you guys' murmured Brittany.

'Look at us. We are bringing out good point but not getting anywhere.' Frowned Kurt. The group agreed with Kurt.

'Ok I have a preposition for you guys…' suggested Tina.

'We are listening' replied Rachel

'Well Mr. Shue told us to meet him at his apartment a 7' looking at her watch ' why don't we all go and see what he has to offer and what the arrangements are. If you guys are still not moved then worst come to worse we will find other members to help us compete. I guess' finished Tina

'Tina has a point there. I am not siding with here because she is my girlfriend. To be frank we did not let Mr. Shue explain to us what we will have to do and when we are going. Maybe we might be surprise on what he will offer' commented Mike

They all nodded and started murmuring to each other.

'Well guys I guess we must as well go and see the outcome of the meeting' interrupted Mercedes.

They all agreed and got their belongings and made their way towards Mr. Shue apartment

Sue walked into Lima beans to get some coffee for herself when she saw the glee club. She thought to herself why are they are all at the same place which she has not seen since the day that they started out of school hours. Even so it was annoying that they look like a family. As, she looked at them it made her feel like they were plotting something against her. Well she could count on her spies to give her a full update on what is going on. But to be on the safe side she might as well scare them now so any plotting will be evaporated. She stood right in front of parsley who was about to open the door.

'Ok guys your little glee club is destroyed. Do want to know why? It is because you lost the competition and Figgins is not going to fund the club anymore as money is needed to be saved for other important things. So you better cherish the last moment you have with each other as it is over' confessed Sue

When she saw their face expression she knew that they were scared and in shock which was what she was going for. She adjusted her sweat suit and walked away smiling, living the kids in a confuse state.

Mr. Shue was in his apartment trying to come up with a plan B if the kids don't attend the meeting. In his mind he had hope that they will show up. However, to get insurance he called Emma because he knows that she will give him the best advice that he knew of. When he called on the first ring Emma answered the phone which he was surprised about anyway he pushed that aside and explained to her his dilemma and what he she should do about it. She gave Mr. Shue some good advice which helped him stay calm. Then they started talking about anything and everything for a while and then his doorbell rang. Emma said good luck to him when he told her that the kids where at his door step. They said their good byes and he hang up his phone. He walked to the door which felt like it was in slow motion. He opened the door and saw the faces of his kids. However, he was glad that they all came but confused about what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2 - Decision

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2 – Decision**

'Ok guys, you all look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter?' asked Mr Shue

'We did see a ghost Mr Shue' replied Mike

'And it was coach Sylvester' protested Tina

'What did she do' said Mr Shue worried

'She said that the glee club is over and Principle Figgins is not going to fund the club anymore because we lost Nationals' cried

Rachel whilst she walked to Mr Shue's living room to take a sit in front of his TV. She slumped onto the sofa with her hands crossed.

The other followed suit and took their sit however, the sofa was not big enough to take all the glee club members so the guys stood behind the sofa.

'Mr Shue, just want to ask a question. It has being bothering me when we were driving here…' proclaimed Santana '… did you enter us into the competition because of that' she looked at her Spanish teacher and glee teacher to study his face expression.

'To be honest with you guys, I knew that next year will be hard as I know for a fact that Principle Figgins may cut the art program because of the pressure coming from Coach Sylvester. I was in doubt so I went to Principle Figgins to get him into an understanding of our situation and he was not in any mood to help or hear me out. To cut the long story short I saw an advert in a newspaper and I applied. We were able to get a position to compete so we can fund for our club.'

'So this could be our last time that we may spend with each other as a group if we don't have a Plan B' alerted Finn

'Yah, I guess' sight Mr Shue

'Well I guess my commitment will not last all summer long.' Pointed out Santana

'I mean we didn't really ask you when it was as it may not clash with what we have this summer' Proclaimed Mercedes

Everybody agreed with each other and started nodding. Mr Shue saw this as opportunity to tell them about the trip. The next few hours he explained to them about the accommodation and what they will be doing and answering all their questions that they were worried about.

The groups were satisfied with what they have heard so they decided to talk to their parent and see where they will do next.

Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Puck, Kurt and Finn went to their parent to discuss whether they would be making their way to Cyprus or not.

To make the story short, there were a lot of argument and other things said but in the end their parents agreed although there were compromising that went on.

They all agreed to meet up in lima bean to discuss their new situation before telling Mr Shue about it. Rachel was the last member to arrive. When she got there everyone had already ordered either coffee or water.

'Ok guys we are all going to Cyprus' beamed Rachel before taking her sit next to Finn

'I know but we have to promise each other that we are going to focus on this competition as this could be our last time we ever perform together' Frowned Mercedes

'I don't want to put everybody hopes down or anything but Mercedes is right and we need a plan B if hyper technically speaking we fail and lose' suggested Mike looking at his following friends

'I think we should make a list of fundraising things we could do and put it somewhere knowing that we will not plan on using it' continued Tina

'The way in which you guys are talking it feels like we have already lost' though Artie

'We are confident but we are just looking at other aspect of the competition and see what we could do to win and maybe look at the winners from last year and better our self. I am going to gloat and say that we made it to Nationals so we can do it' answered Puck

They all looked at Puck as he made sense.

'We can do this, even though we have rubbish dancers in our group' commented Brittany pointing at Finn

The group have learned to tolerate Brittany so she was ignored. For the next hour the group of friends took their time to talk about what they will be doing if things do not work out the way it should and they were also talking about the type of style they will be doing and arguing about things.

By the end of the hour they had come to a decision and paid for their food and headed to Mr Shue apartment. When they got there Miss Pillsbury was there with coach Beastie having coffee.

'Gather around in the living room I have something to say' admitted Mr Shue

The kids followed his instruction and went to the living room

'I have invited Coach Beastie and Miss Pillsbury to come with us as I don't think I will be able to look after all of you guys when we are there' finished Mr Shue

'Well we have some stuff we want to talk about before going on this trip and we just want to get everything right' responded Rachel.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Flight

**Sorry for the long Chapter. I had to add all the information needed to progress the Story :D**

**Chapter 3 – Flight **

The time had come for the group of choir from Ohio to compete in Cyprus and it had come so fast. Quinn dragged her 3 luggage's towards her group of friends who were standing next to the check point

'You do realize that we are just in Cyprus for just 6 weeks' asked Puck

'Hence, the amount of luggage's I have. Anyway look at Kurt's his is too much compared to mine.' Pointed out Quinn

'Hey leave me out of your argument. You know I love fashion and I cannot go a whole week without embracing my clothes' proclaimed Kurt

'Well I brought less and some money to buy some clothes as they say that Cyprus fashion are quite good' replied Rachel

'You definitely need their fashion' murmured Kurt

'What?' Demanded Rachel

'Nothing, I said nice plan I should have thought of it' crocked Kurt

They all checked in and their flight was not departing till 4:30 pm. It is now 3:30 pm. They had an hour to kill before they were able to get into the plane

* * *

Mike, Mercedes, Tina and Artie were sitting close to the window which viewed the planes going in and out of the airport.

'I can't wait to get out of here and present myself to Cyprus. How I have missed the sun very much' thought Artie

The three agreed with Artie

'All I am hoping for is that there will not be a lot of drama and we will actually get along without any fight' sight Mike

'Mike, I know you have been with us from the time we started out and you know for a fact that it will never happened' responded Mercedes

'Let see, Santana is in denial about her feeling towards Brittany…'

'Wait Santana likes Brittany? That's why she doesn't want me to get back with Brittany' interrupted Artie

Tina, Mike and Mercedes gave Artie a sideways glance then started laughing.

'Ok where was I, oh yeah so there is the Rachel, Finn and Quinn situation …' though Mike

'Don't forget the fact that Kurt is going out with Blaine and he is not here with him so there may be a lot of argument going on as he will be sulking' contributed Tina

'Well at least we have a few ideas in what may happen so I thing if we keep our eyes open we will be able to stop it unless Mr Shue make us write a song in one room again. Now that will be a disaster' suggested Mercedes

'I guess we are going to be the sensible one and keep the unity among the group before things get out of hand' replied Artie

* * *

Elsewhere Santana, Brittany and Quinn were sitting in the middle of the gateway of the airport reading magazine.

'I am now getting sick and tired of singing back up, I know in sectionals we sang our way through regional because it was not miss perfect Rachel and Finn singing. That's why we did not win national. So we now have to make our way to Cyprus so we can keep the glee club still running because of them. Just great! They are lucky that we are getting a holiday out of it. If we weren't I would have done something to them I may regret in the long run' complained Santana

All of them just nod to her without lifting their heads out of their magazines. Well Brittany was just looking at the pictures.

'Things are already tense as it is with Rachel and Finn' agreed Quinn without giving a glance to her friends.

Puck made his way towards the ladies. 'So why are you all grumpy?' Frowned Puck sitting on the left side of Brittany

'Well Santana was complaining about the drama that is going on with the group and how we are going to cope in Cyprus.' Sight Brittany towards Puck

'Cyprus may be filled with hot mamas that I can do before coming back and I will never see them again. So I think I am sorted in staying out of this drama.' Confess Puck

'Why… oh… Why? What did I see in you to become my baby father?' Proclaimed Quinn

'Because My friend you found me irresistible and you wanted to take a ride on the Puckman train.' Answered Puck whiles he made a train action and noise. They all laughed at his statement before turning back to their reading.

'I just want a drama free zone so we can focus on winning the competition.' thought Santana

'Yeah but the matter of the fact is in this club we like to draw drama towards us so I doubt it Honey.' replied Quinn giving a sympathy look.

'But it is worth dreaming.' murmured Brittany

Santana parted Brittany back with a frown on her face before going back in reading her magazine.

* * *

Mr Shue was sitting with Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beastie.

'This is a good thing you are doing with the kids. This would defiantly be a good distraction for you guys' insisted Coach Beastie while she read Mr Shue's face expression.

Mr Shue had just completed broad way with April Rhode and he wanted to make sure what he had done was right thing.

'Yeah, I guess but part of me thinks this is a bad idea. When I booked for this competition Shannon I was thinking about the money and that we could win as they are capable but now I fear that there may be an incomplete conflict that has left unresolved in New York and this could be the ice burg which may just destroy the club forever' complained Mr Shue

'Well that will make Sue a very happy woman' joked Emma nudging Mr Shue to lighten the mood.

'Don't worry pumpkin everything is going to be alright' exclaimed Coach Beastie

'I hope' sighted Mr Shue not feeling confident what so ever but putting on a brave face for his colleagues and the kids.

* * *

Rachel turned to Finn after a few minutes in silence.

'Ok Finn, I guess we have a lot to talk about. But I have a feeling that our friends are not going to make us sing a duet' pointed out Rachel feeling a little depress. Sam overheard what Rachel said.

'Well Rachel, I am not going to condemn you but I think we need to get a chance to sing as well because when Quinn and I sang that took us to Regionals. So did Santana, maybe this is saying something about our dynamics as a group' suggested Sam

'We need to win this and what you guys did in National especially Finn well that cost us. So just saying if any of this happens again I will be the first to cut you guys out of the group and I know that I would not be the only one who would like that.' Proclaimed Kurt with his legs crossed not caring whether he offended Rachel and Finn.

With that he went back texting Blaine while Sam on the other hand carried on reading his comic book. As Rachel was determined to show the group that she is good enough to sing solos in the competition she started listening to Barbra Straitens music to get some vocal training done. Finn went back to stare out of space thinking about everything that occurred in New York and what he will do to make sure the situation does not repeat itself.

* * *

At that moment a woman's voice came out of the speakers that were placed at each corner of the waiting room. The woman announced that their flight was ready to be boarded. From each section of the waiting room the new direction member stood up and looked at each other with intense expression.

Everybody were giving each other looks before walking to the plane knowing that when they arrive at Cyprus it may get uglier and not in the most wonderful form known to them.

In the plane Mike sat next to his girlfriend Tina, Mercedes sat next to Artie behind Mike and Tina. Across the aisle Kurt sat next to Sam in front of them Rachel and Finn sat next to each other. Behind Mercedes and Artie Brittany sat next to Santana. Puck and

Quinn sat together and where the last members to do so. Mr Shue, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beastie gave the kids final looks and gave them pep talks on what to do when things on the plane do not go according to plan. After that they settled into their allocated sit to prepare for lift of. They were relaxed and were ready to compete in Cyprus the minute they get there.

**Please Review**


End file.
